


Settling

by missblatherskite



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: As long as Emma liked them, they didn't care what anyone else thought.





	Settling

“What do you think she’ll settle as?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe a dog? They’re fierce and loyal. Whatever she settles as will be gorgeous.”

 

Emma petted Loras deep in thought.

 

“We just want to get it right,” said Loras.

 

“You can’t get it _wrong_ ,” said Audrey. “You’ll settle just as you’re supposed to. That’s what settling is about.”

 

“I know,” Emma said quietly, petting Loras’s short fur. “I just…what if we settle on something we don’t like? Or what—“

 

“Em, he’ll be perfect. You’re both perfect.” Audrey blushed at the slip.

 

Emma smiled at her, a true smile, but with some worry still on her face. She knew you weren’t supposed to judge people on their daemons—but everyone did. She and Loras didn’t want him to settle on something that would make people dislike them at first glance. They didn’t want people to judge them before they had ever talked to them.

 

There was no point in telling Audrey that's why she was really worried. Audrey didn’t care what people thought like she did. She’d just tell Emma that what other people thought didn’t matter, and that if they judged her, that was their problem, not hers.

 

“Really, Emma,” Audrey said, tone softened. “Daemons never settle wrong. And you’re great, so whatever you two settle on will be great. And if you’re really that worried, just practice being forms you like.”

 

"Maybe Ari and Loras will settle together!" Emma said, cheered by the thought. 

 

"Yeah, that'd be pretty cool."

 

 

Emma’s daemon settled a few days after Will started paying attention to her—after _they_ started paying attention to her.

 

Audrey’s daemon settled the day she realized Emma wasn’t coming back to her.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be pretty sporadic--a combination of school and figuring out where this is going.


End file.
